Wedding bells have Rung
by Kailyu
Summary: Yami made a proposal to Yugi and someone has kiddnapped Yugi for their own wedding to start.Will Yami reach Yugi in time before she gets married?
1. Proposal?

I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

            A/N- Yugi's a girl. Bakura's a girl. Malik's a girl. And Mokuba's a girl. Yami's a boy. Y. Bakura's a boy. Y. Malik's a boy. Seto's a boy. Do I get my point across already?! Sorry went out of sanity there. It's the only way every story that I write will work. 

Seto: She can't manage a regular story like all the authors I've seen.

Kailyu: Quiet or else I'll switch your job and make Yami take over the corporation.

Seto: O.O;; I'll reconsider that.

Kailyu: Good. 

Seto: Why don't you shut up and let them enjoy the story.

Kailyu: Good point

            Wedding Bells Have Rung

Chapter 1- Proposal?

            It was a lonely day to Yugi that is. You see she's now 20 years old. Her mom & grandfather died when she was 18. Yami went away in a different part of the city and working in Kaiba Corporations. Kaiba is still the CEO of the company and his little sister now 16, was working part-time in Sanrio. (Only store I can think of that sells a bunch of cute accessories.) Bakura is in the last term for college; Y. Bakura is trying his best to take care of the house while Bakura's is away. Malik is helping her older sister in Egypt, and Y. Malik is trying to find a job.

            Yugi was closing the game shop and went to park where she can relax. She always liked to watch kids play. It was her favorite. She reached there only to see no one there. She sighed knowing it was just going to be one of those days. She went to the swings to sit down. She wished Yami were here with her. He always comforted her every day letting her know that her life is important to him. But he moved wanting a life of his own and Yugi let him go not knowing that her life will be the same. Tears rolled down her cheeks. 

            Yami had finally gotten out of the office. Before he could go out he forgot something that he want to give someone. He went back and retrieved the item and left the building. He mounted on his motorcycle, and took off. 'Yugi, my dearest, I'm coming back to you.' The first thing he went to is the game shop. When he noticed that she wasn't home, he wondered where she could be. He went to Jounouchi's house and knocked. Jounouchi's sister, Shizuka, answered the door. Yugi wasn't there so he tried Anzu's house. She wasn't there either. He tried everybody's houses even Kaiba's. She just wasn't anywhere. Until, finally his mind clicked. When they spent their times together they were always at the park. He went there and saw only one person there on the swings. 

"Yugi…" he whispered. He came slowly towards Yugi and wrapped his arms around her body. 

"Yugi… I've missed you so much. Tell me everything that happened."

"Yami…is that really you?"

"Yes it is my koi. I've come to get you back in my life."

"Okaeri nasai anata." (Welcome home, dear.)

            "Come on, Yugi. Let's go back home." With that, they both went back to the game shop.

            Both of them lying on the sofa, as they held each other in a soft embrace. They stayed like that for a while until Yami got up. 

            "Doushita no?" (What's wrong?)

            "Nan demo nai." (Nothing) Yami slid off the couch and kneeled down in front of Yugi. Yugi stood up, curious of what Yami is doing. Yami took out a small black felt box.

            "Yugi, my sweet little koi, will you marry me?" Yami opened the box to reveal an engagement ring. Yugi was surprised and smiled sweetly. 

            "Yami, I do." Yami placed the ring on her finger and carried her into the bedroom new bride style. Before they could get there, the doorbell rang. (A/N- Aren't I evil?) 

            "Now, what?"

            "I'll answer it, Yami." Yugi jumped off and answered the door.

            "Hello?"

            "Hello, Yugi. I've come for you."

            "Kai---" before he could finish, Seto took her away and threw her in the car.

            "What the?" Yami quickly notices Yugi missing.

            "YUGI?!" Yami also noticed a car pulling out of the driveway leaving quickly.

            "No anything but Yugi." Yami fell to the ground in shock and helpless after what happened.

            A few minutes later Yami saw something near him.

            "What's this?" It was a business card from Kaiba Corporation. 

            "So Kaiba did this." He flipped the card to see more writing. It says:

            _'Yugi will soon be mine. I always wanted her and Yami is not going to do anything about it. Once I get Yugi I've planned to get her in bed with me.'_

_                                                                                                7/29/2012_

"No. No no no no no. He can't do this to her. She's my lover. I've got to stop Kaiba once more." Yami rushed to the phone and called everyone. Everyone came in 10 to 20 minutes. Jounouchi being the last person to show up & Y. Bakura showed up instead of Bakura since she's still in college. Yami told what happened to Yugi.

            "So Kaiba took Yugi away? For what reason?" Anzu asked.

            "What else. Get her into bed with him."

            "How did you figure that out?" Shizuka asked.

            "I found this business card and I knew that that Kaiba was the one who took my precious hikari away from me."

            "Well, how do we rescue Yugi from that jerk?"

            "Since we can't actually get in the Kaiba mansion, Jounouchi, we'll have to ask Mokuba for the help."

            "No Honda. We're sneaking in there tonight. If we do it another day, my koi will end up being his wife."

            "Good point." 

            "We'll have to plan this or we'll all fail."

In the Kaiba Mansion-

            "What have got to say for yourself, Yugi? I want you and you refuse. You should know better than that." Kaiba slapped her again on the cheek.

            "I don't care Kaiba. I love Yami and we plan to have a wedding soon." Kaiba then realizes that Yugi has an engagement ring. 

            "Well then, Yugi, I guess I'll just take that from you."

            "No! Leave it alone!" Before Yugi knows it, Kaiba has it in his hands.

            "Ah! My love…"

            "Now Yugi, You have a choice. You can go ahead and leave the place with out the ring or I can give your ring back after we do something together. Your choice."  

            Yugi took the second option since she wanted the ring back. 

            "Good. Follow me." Yugi followed him to his bedroom.

TBC

Kailyu: he he. I've put the cliffhanger here. Don't try to stop me.

Seto: I think she went nuts. (Backs away from her evilness and bumps into someone else.) Noa?!

Noa: where are you going Seto? Go anywhere and Mokuba will be mine.

Kailyu: Thank you Noa. Now say the line we've been waiting for!

Kaiba: Read & Review. And flame her story!

Kailyu: Well then no next chapter until you say it right…

Kaiba: Read & Review or else I'll sue all of you peoples for not reviewing!

Kailyu: That's better.

Noa: ^-^;;; 


	2. The Plan and The Love Games Begin

I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

         A/N- Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep sending them in! To Anata, I really like yaoi it's just that the storyline will be much different than the one I had in mind. My friend pointed that out after I gave the storyline to her. ^o^  Lots of Yugi torture in this chapter because Kaiba's little games starts. Don't LIKE it Don't READ!

         Kaiba: You little meanie! How could you do this to me?!

         Kailyu: Simple. Since you the rival of Yami, you should know his weakness. Besides, I know in love with Yugi. ^o^

         Kaiba: .;;;

         Kailyu: Now on to the Story. Enjoy!!

Wedding Bells have Rung

         Chapter2- The plan and the love games begins 

         Game Shop-

         "Okay, do we have all the equipment?"

         "Yes, Yami." Told Malik.

         "Good. Now me, Jounouchi, Honda, and Y. Bakura are going. The rest of you distract the guards outside the Mansion. Now lets go!"

         Yami and the gang left the game shop and went to the Kaiba Mansion. Everybody prepared for the worst day to come. Kaiba captured Yugi and soon as you know it, Kaiba was going to make love with her. Yami shuddered, knowing that Kaiba has very little mercy and wasn't going to back down with Yugi. When they got there, they parked somewhere not too far from the Kaiba Mansion.

         Kaiba Mansion-

         Kaiba locked the door to prevent any disturbances. He pushed Yugi down on the bed and gave a forceful kiss. Yugi tried to push him away but couldn't. She couldn't break free. She moaned. Kaiba got up still holding her in his grasp. 

         "My dearest Yugi, you'll have to comply or else. Now get off the bed and strip in front of me."

         Yugi was in fear. Strip in front of Kaiba?! Yugi gave a silent groan and hoped that Yami will rescue her. She got off the bed and started to strip in front of him. Soon enough her clothes were off her body. Kaiba got off the bed and opened a closet door. It looked like a regular closet with clothes and such in Yugi's point of view, but if looked closely, There were a lot of torture items. Kaiba took a few items out and smiled to himself. Soon, he thought, she will give up on Yami and marry me. He went closer to Yugi, handcuffed her.

         "What the—"

         "Quiet you." Seto started to whip Yugi.

         "Ah!" 

         A scream went through the front yard of the Mansion as Y. Bakura acted like he was harassing Anzu to catch the guards attention. Apparently it worked. Guards started to swarm the two. The Guards started to pull Y. Bakura away from Anzu and Y. Bakura started to pull out cards and play a Yami no game against them. Soon enough Y. Bakura came out of the Shadow Realm with screams coming from behind him.

         "Don't worry about the screams. They'll die in about five seconds."

         "Y. Bakura that wasn't necessary." Yami told him.

         "I know, Yami. But they were getting on my nerves."

         "Oh well. Let's go inside and try not to get caught. Everybody get your weapons."

         Everyone had a weapon mostly guns but Y. Bakura was using his own deck. They entered only to hear screams coming from the second floor. 

         "Jounouchi you take Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai through the first floor of this mansion and the rest of us will head to the second floor. I sense that my Aibou is on the second floor."

         "Why am I taking the first floor then?"

            "To make sure no guards will go up to the second floor and Mokuba doesn't show up."

         "Fine. We'll see you later."

         "Now Kaiba will pay for what he's done to my girl."

         They went up to the second floor, only to see that one door is locked.

         'That's where they are. Now to unlock it. Damn! The door won't give.'

         "You guys, Yami whispered, we need to break down the door."

         "Don't worry, Yami. This card will do the trick." Y. Bakura slipped the card in the between the door and the wall and got the door unlocked.

         "Nice job, Y. Bakura." They opened the door only to see Yugi covered in white milky fluid and blood. She was whipped and a neck belt on her with chains that lead to the bed.

         "YUGI!! No… he escaped." Yami's anger roused up and once he did find Kaiba he'll die for ever doing this to his light. Yami picked her up and undid the chains around the neck. Yami realized that her engagement wasn't on her finger. Yami told them to search for a ring. They found no ring and they left the room to search for Jounouchi and the others. Yami had a blanket wrapped up her body and none of them didn't notice that a secret staircase was built in the closet. After they went to a few rooms only to see no one was in there, they went to the living room area where they found the gang tied up. They were placed in different areas. Jounouchi was near the fireplace, Mai was on the sofa, Shizuka and Anzu were in a corner on the left.

         "What the fuck!?" 

         "Well, Well Yami you managed to get Yugi, but can you get your friends back?"

         "Yami! Save yugi and get out of here!" They all yelled in unison.

         "I can't leave you all here with this bastard!"

         "Yami your choice. Hand over Yugi and I'll release your friends or you can leave with Yugi and leave your have no friends with you. Hahahahaha!"

         "Yami! Save yourself!"

         "Never!"

         All of a sudden someone jumped onto the back of Kaiba, making him losing his balance. He fell, dropping his gun, leaving him in shock to see the person who never expected to be.

TBC

Kailyu: left another cliffhanger! Hahaha! Try guessing when you review, peoples. And I won't update until Saturday due to my cousins are coming to shop with me tomorrow.

Kaiba: Don't do it, everyone! Flame her instead!   

Kailyu: Quiet or else you'll turn into a girl also!

Yami: I'll pay attention to Kailyu, Kaiba she could do it too.

Kailyu: Thanks, Yami! Please read and review…

Kaiba: Or I'll sue you for not doing it and for making me into a girl!

Kailyu: Byebi (Bye bye) everyone!     


	3. The truth about a certain person

I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Kailyu: Another chappie up to read for all you peoples.

Kaiba: Great. What are you going to do? Make me into a girl?

Kailyu: I'm planning to do that sometime next week! But I have to post it after next week due to two of my cousins are spending the week with me. So the stories won't be posted or updated until then. Gomen ne! ;-;

Kaiba: finally I can relax and not be tortured for a week. ^____^

Kailyu: that won't last that long! Oh well. On to the story!

Kaiba: Don't like Don't read! 

            Wedding Bells Have Rung

Chapter 3- Truth about a certain person 

            It was Mokuba.( A/N- People guessed it really fast!) 

            "Mokuba! What are you doing here at home so early?!"

            "Nii-sama! I can't believe what you did! I came early since my vacation started at 6 p.m. and when I came home everything looked like hell has taken the world over! The doors were opened, your room was covered in blood and some kind of milky white stuff, and then I get down here to see Jounouchi, Anzu, Mai, and Shizuka tied up!! Yugi's unconscious in Yami's arms and only in a blanket! What is the meaning of this?!"

            "Mokuba…fufu..hahahaha! Bastards! Do you think that this is the real me?"

            "No…"

            "What is it, Mokuba?" yami asked.

            "This is only a hologram of himself."

            "What! Kaiba…" Yami's anger rose. He put Yugi down outside the door of the room and was looking around the living room for anything. Bad mistake.

            "Thanks for leaving Yugi by the door."

            "Kaiba! I'm going to kill you now!"

            "Sorry, Yami. That won't happen." Immediately bars slid down blocking the entrance and all the windows were shut tight.

            "Kaiba! Get back here you fucking bitch! Kaiba! Kaiba! He left. Yugi…YUGI!"

            Kaiba left the mansion with Yugi and were heading elsewhere. Yami, Y. Bakura, and Honda helped Mokuba with untying the ropes. After everyone was untied, Mokuba went to the fireplace.  She pressed the wall and everything was unlocked.

            "How did you do that, Mokuba?" Jounouchi asked.

            "Simple. I know every hidden button and room in this mansion. Let's go save Yugi before my nii-sama gets the papers saying that they're going to marry." Everyone nodded and left the mansion. They entered the garage, where they got in a limousine. Mokuba was driving since she had experience on driving special vehicles. They left and Mokuba told them they had two choices. Either go to the beach house or the mansion near Mt. Fuji. Yami decided it was best if they went to the mansion since Kaiba has a good chance of getting the papers fast. So they headed towards Tokyo to get to Mt. Fuji after they go to a hotel to sleep.

            At the Beach house-

            Yugi awoke the next day and saw that she was in a queen-sized bed wearing a silky red robe. She thought that this is Yami's apartment and got off the bed to search for Yami. She went into the living room only to see Kaiba asleep on the sofa. 

            'Oh no! I'm still with Kaiba. Yami, please save me from him.'

            Seto awoke to see Yugi standing at the door near the hallway.

            "So, my little angel is awake already."

            "Leave me alone, Kaiba."

            "Don't worry, Yugi. I won't hurt you."

            "Like I'm going to believe you. After all, you raped me and tortured me."

            Seto closed in on Yugi and she found no escape from him. He pulled Yugi into a soft embrace only to see Yugi in fear. Kaiba frowned. 

            "Yugi… please forgive me from last night. Ever since I got that millennium rod from Malik, I couldn't control my darker half." 

            "prove that you have the millennium rod."

            "Fine." Seto took out the item that was on his belt and showed it. Yugi was stunned. He couldn't believe it. 

            "Why don't we get some breakfast Yugi?"

            "Sure. But can we search for everyone else afterwards? I'm starting to get feel bad about all this."

            "Of course, Yugi. Oh and here's the engagement ring. I'm happy that you and Yami are going to get married."

            Yugi blushed. "Thanks Kaiba."

Kailyu: I'll leave it here for right now since I'm running out of ideas.

Kaiba: Or maybe you just want to start on this one picture with me and yami fighting.

Kailyu: quiet. And if you have any suggestions on this story send it to Kailyu@hotmail.com. And if anyone could guess the initials of my pen name you'll be added to the story that Kaiba will be a girl.

Kaiba: _ don't do it.

Noa: Read and review or else suffer the wrath of my games! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Bye bi!           


	4. Reunion

I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

         A/N- I'm Back!! Sorry about the delay. Okay so far no one guessed it and I'll give you some clues on the initials at the end. I really need suggestions or ideas for this story. My brain refuses to work and needs some help on the lemon for the sequel of this story. That will be after this story is finished. If you want to help me, e-mail me at kailyu@hotmail.com. I'll give you the information and the main plot of the story.

Kaiba- Don't give her any ideas or else some people may go crazy in the story!

Kailyu- That is a good idea. Why don't I let Yami go ballistic and let him kill you?

Kaiba- Noo! Don't do that! 

Kailyu- Okay then. Shut up and let all the readers read this story!

         Chapter 4- Reunion  

         At the Hotel-

         It was already 12:30 p.m and they made it to the house. Unfortunately, no one was there.

         "Damn that Kaiba to Hell. Just when we were going to enjoy our life, he had to come in and ruin it."

         "But that Kaiba had green hair and green eyes. That just couldn't be Kaiba could it?" Shizuka asked. 

         "My sister's got a point. Kaiba has brown hair and blue eyes. That wasn't Kaiba."(A/N- I know that in first season Kaiba had green eyes and green hair but let's just say it didn't happen. .)

         "Then there's only one person who could of done it. Kaiba's yami. Remember after that Malik lost to me during Battle city, He gave his sennen item to Kaiba since he had it back in ancient Egypt."

         "Let's go back to the mansion and wait." Mokuba said. Everyone agreed and went back to the limo and this time Jounouchi drove. (A/N- Scary!!! . Jounouchi- Hey!) 

         Where Kaiba and Yugi are- 

         They were going to the mansion and call up everyone after they arrive. Yugi was in no condition to do anything but sit in the car and stare blankly out the car window. Kaiba drove the car and was speeding really fast to make sure that she won't get harmed. Seto knew that his Yami could strike any minute and ready to marry Yugi very soon. They were at the mansion in no time and saw it empty. 

         "No one is here. Where could they be?" Yugi asked.

         "I don't know but why don't we wait? I get the feeling that they'll show up soon."

         They walked into the living room and waited until they show up.

Where Yami and the gang are-

         "Jounouchi!! Let me drive the limo! Your driving will kill us instantly!" Yami said out loud.

         "At least I don't do any crazy stunt driving than you always do when there's an emergency!"

         "Will you two knock it off?! I'm tired of you two complaining on who's going to drive." Anzu said.

         "Park the car, Jounouchi. I'm going to drive or else you'll pay a lot of money to get this repaired."

         "Fine, Mokuba."

         Jounouchi parked the car, got out, and went in the back of the car. Mokuba took over and drove the car to the mansion really fast. 

         "Mokuba, how long until we get there?" Mai asked.

         "In a few minutes if I keep up speeding."

         They finally got there and entered. They went to the living room area where they saw Yugi sitting in a chair, staring blankly out the window. Seto was nowhere in sight and yami rushed quickly to Yugi's side.

         "Yugi… are you alright?"

         "…"

         "Yugi, it's me, Yami. Talk to me, please?" Yami held Yugi in a tight embrace. 

         "…" 

         "Yugi… please… I need you." Tears flowed slowly down Yami's cheeks, as he wanted a response from Yugi.

         "Ya…mi…? I… I…"

         "Yugi… let's go home."

         "Hai."

         With that everyone headed for Yugi's home.         

TBC

Kailyu: That was just touching… Sniff sniff  ;_; and short.

Kaiba: What ever. 

Yugi: I think it was.

Yami: Me too.

Kailyu: well anyways about the pen name initials. It's KAI. L. YU. That is a big clue to anyone.

Kaiba: Yep. And Read and Review or Yami will never get his wedding.

*Yami glares at all the readers and reviewers* 

Kailyu: please e- mail if you want to take part in the sequel.

Bye Bi!


	5. Welcome Home

I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

            A/N- Okay. Kawaii BlackMoon has gotten the pen name right and will be in the story where Kaiba will be a girl it can't be posted yet but it will be posted once Kawaii BlackMoon e-mails me about her own original character. Got that covered but I still need suggestions about the lemon sequel. I'm stuck on that part and I need someone to e-mail me about wanting to help. 

Kaiba: don't e-mail peoples if you do I'll kill you.

Kailyu: don't go hasty Kaiba. I might start writing your diary entries on this website.

Kaiba: What?! How did you find them!?

Kailyu: Simple. You always had it under the pillow. And Mokuba helped me find it and read it together. ^_________^

Kaiba: It isn't funny. _

Kailyu: Well anyways, let's start the story.

            Chapter 5- Welcome Home

            They returned back to Yugi's home and Yami put Yugi to bed since she asked him to wanting to go to sleep. Yami undressed her and put her in bed. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and left the room to go back to the others were. Yami couldn't help but wonder why Kaiba's yami wanted her badly. If only someone would know. He just couldn't go to Kaiba and ask him that question. He couldn't attack him either. He sat down on the sofa just thinking to himself. Now if only… 

            "Yami… Yami!!"

            "Huh…? Oh, sorry Jounouchi. I was just thinking."

            "Well anyways, we're going home now and we'll come back tomorrow morning to check up on you two okay?"

            "Sure. Good night everyone."

            "See ya." Everyone left and Yami just sat there hoping that the wedding will turn out just fine. 

            "Ya…mi? Is everyone gone?" Yami turned his head to see Yugi standing near him with a black silk robe. 

            "Yes koi. Everyone's gone but they'll check up on us tomorrow morning."

            "I don't mind that but can we talk about something important?"

            "Sure. What is it?"

            "It's about Kaiba. He wants to get rid of his Yami."

            "Yugi what can we do about it? You know that you can't do anything to get the item away."

            "I know but at least we try? Please?"

            "All right we'll try but if it fails we can't do anything about this situation. Okay?"

            "Okay." 

            "Let's go to sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow." Yami scooped Yugi up and went to bed.

TBC

Kailyu: I'm really stuck and need help!!!! 

Kaiba: Oh well. There goes Yami's wedding…

Yami: Nooooooo!!! Send her ideas in the reviews or else I'll never get my Yugi as my wife!!!!

Kailyu: Don't worry you'll get it eventually…

            I'm truly sorry for this chapter. It'll be kind of like this or it'll be updated very slowly due to school is coming in four days after this is posted. I'm stuck on this story and ideas. Please if you have any ideas for this fanfic send them in the reviews. I'm stuck.      


	6. Tragic day Memories

I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

            A/N- Sorry Peoples!! And Very sorry about getting this out also!! Thank You All you reviewers!! Tatsu, Aka Kitsune, and K_boy14 are my friends on Okinawa and I also want to give a special thanks to Kawaii BlackMoon!! She helped me get ideas on this story so it will be posted!! Also, I'm still working on the comic scans for you Kawaii BlackMoon, so please be patient. Thank You!!

Kaiba: Why is it that you always get to do this to me~~~~~!

Kailyu: Because you're the only person I can think of.

Kaiba: Why not Malik or Someone evil in the comics?

Kailyu: You're the only one with the rod now and if the anime showed the part about the where you went to that one Egyptian museum, Ishizu would show a different Sennen item you had back in the past. I wouldn't spoil the item though since some of these readers haven't seen the third season yet.

Kaiba: Well, anyways, on with the fic or the authoress will keep talking.

            Chapter 6- Tragic Day Memories

            It was 7:30 a.m. and the couple awoke. It went pretty silent as they both went to the bathroom to take a shower. Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead as today was the day that they are going to try to save Kaiba. They quickly got showered and dressed. They waited for the others to come and Yami kept kissing Yugi, not wanting to have her marry anyone else. After ten minutes of what Yami kept doing, Yugi's clothes were on the floor. Yugi was blushing madly at that point and wanted him to stop. 

            "Quit it, Yami."

            "Is it bothering you, love?"

            "No…"

            "Then why should I stop?"

            "…" Yami smirked and continued on kissing her. After what Yami has started to lose it, the doorbell rang.

            "…I am not answering the door. They can enter."

            "But Yami I'm nude, you are kissing me, and I don't want anyone to see us like this."

            "Fine." Yami stopped and quickly answered the door. Everyone came and Yami let the group in. Yugi was a quick changer and already have her clothes on. They talked about what to do to save Kaiba and they finally decided what to do. So they went to the Kaiba's mansion where Mokuba greeted them. She was just about to leave to meet up with a few friends downtown, and they asked for her help. She agreed since this concerned her brother. She called her friends on her cell phone and told them she was going to be late. She hanged up and went to her brother's room. 

Seto was already awake and fully dressed, ready to go to the Corporation to do his job. He saw his sister and wondered why she isn't at the mall with her friends. She asked for the Sennen item and all of a sudden Y. Seto showed up. She quickly ran for her dear life from the evil and finally got to the living room. Everyone was there and Yami was surprised how quick he could be. He knew that Y. Seto was fast since he was a High Priest when they were in Ancient Egypt, but not this fast. 

Y. Seto was surprised that Yugi has shown up and so did his other annoying friends. Yami was going to settle this with him and finally end his, Yugi's, and Kaiba's pain from this evil bastard. But immediately, Yugi was in Y. Seto's arms. Y. Seto smiled evilly and started to create balls of electricity to hit everyone in the room. 

"Fools! Do you think that I will let you take this item and my wife away from me? NEVER!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He left the room with a controlled Yugi and left everyone unconscious in the room. He quickly got into a car and drove off. It was an hour before anyone got up and finally lost hope for Yugi and Kaiba. Yami slumped in defeat and started to get tears in his eyes. Everyone was strictly saddened about it and wished that something would come up. Two hours passed by and nothing came up until… the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Kaiba's residence?"

"Yes."

"This is from the hospital. Your brother and Yugi Mutou have gotten into a car accident. They are both in the emergency room and it would be best if you come down here as well."

"Okay…" Mokuba hang up and was shocked that both are now in the hospital. 

"Guys… They're both in the hospital. They got into a car accident."

"Let's get going! I want to see my Yugi!"

They got into the car and took off to the hospital. They got there with a few a few problems. There was traffic, Yami and Jounouchi debated on who was going to drive, and had no idea where they were actually. You see, there were a lot of hospitals in Domino City and those two could be in any of the hospitals. So they decided to go to the largest one, seeing that this hospital had more of a chance to get others really fast to the emergency room. They went to the emergency room's waiting room and waited for any news of the two. Three hours passed, and finally a doctor showed up.

"Are you the family and friends of Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba?" 

"Yes." Yami spoke up.

"Follow me." They followed him into a room where the two was. The two was still unconscious and Yami rushed to Yugi's side. Yami started to cry again, blaming himself for letting Yugi go again. He failed…he failed to protect Yugi…twice. 

"I'm sorry…Yugi…"

"Yami, it's not your fault. Come on let's leave those two. They need to sleep." Anzu said.

"I'm not leaving my love. You guys can go. I'm staying here with her."

"But…"

"Leave those two alone, Anzu. Yugi and Yami need their time alone."

"Alright." Everyone left except Yami and pulled up a chair near the bed. 

"I'm never going to leave you." Yami walked to Seto's side and found the Sennen rod on the table next to him.

"And you…I'm going to make sure you will never cause trouble in anyone's life again." Yami went ahead and went to his soul room. He then put it in a room where no one will ever be able to find it. he closed the door and went back to the real world. He went to sleep afterwards.

Next Day--------

It was bright and sunny outside and Yugi and Seto awoke. Yugi found Yami asleep on the bed. She woke him up and Yami was happy. Yami hugged Yugi. Yugi was surprised and softly returned the hug. 

"Yugi, I'm so happy!!"

"???…Yugi?? who are you and who is this Yugi…??"

TBC

A/N- Yay!! Finally!! I can write again!!

Kailyu: Evil!! School has come again to torture me!!! Leave me alone you evil school!!

Kaiba: O.o School isn't that bad…

Kailyu: Yes it is!!!!! *cries because school is taking up her time*

Kaiba: Okay… well anyway read and review…


	7. Amnesia Problems

I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

            A/N- nothing much goes on now except school. Well the story is coming out pretty well and thank you reviewers. Peacenikky and Kawaii BlackMoon thanks for all the good reviews in this story. I'm also having a lot of weird school weeks. Typhoons are hitting unexpectedly and that gives me time to write! Yay!! Typhoons mean no school and that means more chapters. 

Kaiba: I hate typhoons!

Kailyu: Get used to it. This always happens during the summer.

Kaiba: …darn.

Kailyu: Well anyways, on with the fic.

            Chapter 7- Amnesia problems

            Yami was shocked. Yugi has amnesia. It couldn't be. Kaiba looked in the direction where the two are and saw Yami's shocked expression. 

            "What's wrong, Yami? You look like you just seen a ghost." Yami looks toward Kaiba.

            "Yugi has…amnesia." 

            "No…"

            "Yugi…"

            "It's all my fault."

            "It is not your fault. It was your Yami that caused this."

            "…"

            "????…???…What's going on? Who am I? Where am I?" Yugi asked. The two turned to look at Yugi.

            "Looks like we have to tell her everything about herself." Kaiba said.

            "Looks like it. But if only we can get her memory back."

            "That would be hard."

            "True that it would be hard, but we got to try. I don't want my love to be having a huge blank in her mind."

            "???"

            "At least tell her about herself."

            "???" Yami sighed and started to talk to her.

            "Your name is Yugi Mutou, 20 years old, owns a game shop in Domino City, and you're soon going to be married to me."

"???…Who are you, then? And who is everyone else that is standing near the door?" Yami looked and saw whole group standing near the door.

"I'm Yami Mutou, 21 years old, works for the person next to you, and everyone in this room is your friends."

"??? What's going on, Yami?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yugi has amnesia."

"No…"

"Can't we do anything to get her memory back?"

"Not yet. Just introduce yourselves for now."

"Sure. My name is Katsuya Jounouchi. I'm 20 years old and I'm your best friend."

"I'm Anzu Mazaki." I'm also 20. We've been friends since we were kids."

"I'm Hiroto Honda. I'm 20 and also your friend."

"My name is Yami Bakura Ryou. I'm 21 and we've been friends since the game we played in my house."

"I'm Jounouchi Shizuka. I'm 18 years old and I'm Katsuya's younger sister."

"I'm Kujyaku Mai. I'm 27 years old. Also I'm Katsuya's lover."

"I'm Otogi Ryugi. I'm 20 also. I'm a friend also from that D.D.D game."

"I'm Malik. I'm 22 years old. We've been friends after the whole Battle City incident."

"I'm Mokuba and 16 years old. I am Kaiba's little sister and work for Sanrio."

"I'm Seto Kaiba. I'm also 20 years old. We've been rivals and became friends during our competitive times. Lastly, I am the CEO of Kaiba Corporations."

"So you see Yugi, we all have been friends for a long time." Yami said. 

"So everyone in this room is my friend…? I guess that I have to get my memory back…"

"Yugi we are going to try our best to get your memory back and no matter what we will get it back and get you married to Yami." Jounouchi said poking Yugi's stomach lightly. Yugi squealed every time he poked her.

"What do you think Yami, what can bring her memory back?"

"Well I did dark spells before that can bring back memories, revive people of sickness and death, but that was when I was a pharaoh in Ancient Eygpt. I don't even know if I can still do it."

"Try it then, Yami." Anzu said.

"Everything could go wrong if I perform the spell wrong. Everyone should know that."

"Everyone wants her memory back and the wedding so do it Yami. Live in happiness with your lover and we'll be happy also." Kaiba said. Several nods came in agreement.

"It all depends on my lover. Will be willing enough to take the risk?"

"…"

Kailyu: Another cliffhanger. Don't worry though everything will come together soon. Finally after about three weeks of not seeing or updating the story, I can finally post again. I also released a new story I mentioned in early chapters. Click on my profile and read and leave a review. Kawaii BlackMoon, read the story and choose the item you want. Thanks!!

Kaiba: Why me…

Kailyu: because you look cute in what you're what going to wear in that story.

Kaiba: Torture me and then you love me so…I don't know what you're emotions are Kailyu. Read and review!!      


	8. Sweet Sick Game

I don't own Yu-gi-oh!---- this is getting annoying!!

            A/N- Okay thanks for the good reviews everyone!! Every now and then I start to come up an idea but can't put it into storyline. Weird. Chapter 8 is finally released and in progress. School is the problem and homework. I hate it!!! I will not, I repeat, will not abandon this story. This is getting to good and I don't want to leave it unfinished. This story might not be finished until probably after December. It depends on whether I have a good mood or bad mood or have no ideas to put into it.

Kaiba: poor little Kailyu not having ideas. Too bad.

Kailyu: quiet you or I'll throw you to the weird little place for insane people.

Kaiba: you wouldn't dare…

Kailyu: watch me. (Ties Kaiba up and duct tape his mouth then starts to dial the place. Two men came and took Kaiba to the weird place for insane people.) Bye Kaiba!

Yugi: (sweat drops) let's get on to the fic!

            Chapter 8-

            "…Yes."

            "Everyone please go out of this room. If anything wrong happens, it might affect you or the hospital for that matter. Everyone could die or lose some of their abilities."

Everyone left the room and all wished them good luck. Once everyone was gone, Yami started to chant and concentrated his powers on Yugi. Yugi was scared but quickly gained her confidence. Yami was nowhere in sight as he entered her mind. Yami quickly shut his eyes, as it was pure light. He couldn't see anything due to the white light but he felt something leading him somewhere in the light. 

"Open your eyes, Yami."

"Yugi?" Yami opened his eyes and saw something unbelievable. There was Yugi with pure white wings, and something floating in her hands. Yami quickly felt something burst out from his back and saw black wings. 

Yugi smiled and her wings touched Yami's, which caused his energy to disappear. He collapsed and Yugi caught him. Her wings surrounded Yami's body, as tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. The tears had made the room darker. It was pure darkness and soon her memories flooded the room. The thing that Yugi was holding soon recorded the memories, making her remember everything in detail like she did before.

Hours seemed to pass by and soon all of what has happened stopped and Yami was still unconscious in Yugi's arms. Yugi touched his chest only to receive blood in return. She quickly tried to heal Yami, but it didn't work. Nothing seemed to work. Every time Yugi touched Yami, she would only receive blood. All except his back and head. She quickly tried to heal him in the mind.

 She entered his soul room and saw the sennen rod. She quickly turned away in fear. Yugi knew that item wanted her. She went searching for Yami in the huge room full of doors and twisted staircases. All she saw was blank. After entering what seems like the millionth door, she fell into a hole. 

"HELP!!" she screamed. She couldn't fly in the room, since her wings are angel's wings, and the room was full of darkness, they would be quickly killed in the room. Yami, who was in the next door, heard her pleas. Quickly leaving the room, he saw Y. Seto.

"Now what you fucking sick bastard!?"

"Only to play a game against you."

"Hell no! I have to save my lover."

"Really…" Soon enough he saw his lover chained up tightly on the wings, arms and legs. Blood seeped out slowly from the wings, making its way to the pool of blood on the floor.

"Shit…fine, I'll play your game then."

"Good. The game is very simple, all you have to do is not touch Yugi for fifteen minutes…"

"Sounds too easy."

"But I can touch her." Shock went through Yami's body. He wanted to throw up and immediately kill him for what he said. 

"Fine."

"Remember, this is a game for keeps. Yugi is the sweet prize to take. Let the game begin!" Soon enough the room was pitch black and Yami could only see Yugi and Y. Seto. Y. Seto touched Yugi's skin, which caused Yugi to scream from the pain. Y. Seto was an akuma. Akuma were ones that torture light till they die. Blood poured out of where he touched and tears were mixed with it. He smiled happily and licked the blood. Yami was on he verge of killing him after the game. He didn't want his lover to end up dead. 

Kailyu: Cliffhanger here. Akuma are actually weak to light and light is weak to dark but in this fic, I decided to reverse it.

Kaiba: Great.

Kailyu: How did you get out of there!?

Kaiba: Simple. The people who work there recognized me and released me before they got in jail.

Kailyu: Darn.


	9. You Lose or is it?

I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

A/N- Sorry about the last chapter and updating. I know it's slow, verrrrrrryyyyy slow since there was some writers' block also. Well here is the chapter everyone is waiting for!! Don't ask when the next chapter is going to come out. It probably won't be until the middle of November!! -;;;

Kaiba: Oh really… I guess I have to bribe the teachers not to give you homework.

Kailyu: Shut up Kaiba!! All I need right now is some music and my stuff for the upcoming Halloween! Pic isn't done…torturing Kaiba not done…beat my cousin at duel monsters before he gets any of his rare cards like five god dragon, exodia (x3), ***** *******, and some other rare cards not done…homework not done…finishing the story not done…and other stuff in my life that needs to be accomplished not done.

Kaiba: What's more pitiful is Kailyu's cousin is way younger than her.

Kailyu: You just had to say that…;_;

Kaiba: ^___________________^

Kailyu: *ties Kaiba up and stuffs um…er…his deck in his mouth* Ha! Now if anyone can guess the monster's name that was all in asterisks which was ***** ******* than you can torture Kaiba in this fic!! Good Luck!! No clues are given out due to people can guess fast since I can't do any small clues. . Storyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!

Chapter 9-

            "Hahahahahahahahahaha!! Yugi! Are you going to accept my proposal or die?" Yugi kept screaming wishing everything were a nightmare. It wasn't though as pain went through her body. Y. Seto's hands touched every part save one. He stopped and ripped her thin clothing. Yami was watching and was in tears for every little thing Y. Seto did. Five minutes passed and yet for Yami it seemed like five years. 

            Y. Seto soon wrapped his wings around Yugi's small bloody form and kissed him sweetly. Yugi fainted as now the only thing she last said was "Aishiteru Ya…mi…" Y. Seto heard it clearly and released the small body. Something inside him told him that now he should end the game. Everything was clear now. All Yugi wanted was Yami. She didn't want him. He shook his head and quickly pulled out a sword. Yami saw it and knew his life is over now. Yugi was the only one in his life that could make everything possible to him. 

            Y. Seto aimed for Yugi's heart. Before he could stab the girl, a bright light came from Yugi. Standing before him was a spirit, Yugi, she looked very young too.  

            "Y. Seto…do not attempt to block out your innocent self…I know you wanted me but I was always meant for Yami…please don't do this..." the spirit faded away and left him in shock. 

            "I…I …can't do this anymore…this game is over with Yami being the winner…my time is over here on Earth. Good luck Yami." He disappeared and Yugi was no longer in pain. Every thing was healed but tears still went down his cheeks as they both go back to Yami's soul room. 

            "Arigatou, Seto. Watashi mo ganbatemasu. Kodomo wo tsukuru, Yugi wa aishiteru, soshite Seto-kun mo ase wa o shimasu. "* He reached for Yugi and went to her soul room. Unlike before, the room was now perfectly like an angel's room. It was pure white. Everything was not like before. He put Yugi down gently down on the bed and searched for clothing. All he found were white robes or white silky pajamas. He grabbed the pajamas and dressed Yugi. He dashed back to his soul room and came out, back out to the real world. 

            He found the group and told them that Y. Seto is now gone and Yugi is fine. He also told them that they can leave and only gave them a wink. Everybody smiled happily and knows that they will be finally be together. Yami left them and went back to the room and into his soul room. He changed to his black silk pajamas and quickly went into Yugi's soul room. Yami smiled, finally he thought, we can get our marriage, happiness, and love in our life. He slipped in the sheets with Yugi. He embraced her and fell asleep.

            The next day came and Yugi awoke feeling someone with her, embracing her softly. She turned to see Yami asleep. Yugi smiled as he was slightly snoring. Her hand reached out to touch his face, enjoying the sweet feeling of his skin. Yami awoke to see Yugi's face full of happiness and joy.

            "Ohayo koi." Yami said.

            "Ohayo Yami-chan! Genki desu ka."

            "With you by my side, of course I'll be fine." Yami hugged Yugi tightly and kissed her on the forehead. He let go of Yugi, only to get her top off. 

            "Yami what are you---" she was cut off by Yami.

Sort of a sex scene so all you young peoples go to the end part other than that enjoy!! I warned you************************************************************

            "You'll see love." Yugi blushed and got the top off instantly. He kissed her again this time only her body going to be seducted by her love. Soon his mouth traveled to her breasts and nipped at them. She clutched to Yami who apparently got his clothes off already. He licked it sweetly and passionately got her shorts off. He licked his lips and kissed Yugi's inner thighs. Yugi blushed harder and moaned out in pleasure. Yami was very hard, wanting to take her, to make Yugi his. Yugi seeing that Yami was about to enter her, pulled out of his embrace. 

            "Please don't do it Yami. Not until we're married."

            "Fine, dearest." He got up and kissed Yugi.

It's over!! All you peoples can go back to reading the regular broadcasting story!!****************************************************************

            Yugi and Yami came out of their soul rooms and saw everyone waiting for the couple. Unfortunately, the couple didn't expect them nor their blushing looks. Everyone except Yami and Yugi turned around and knew what they were doing in there. 

            "What's wrong everyone?" Yugi asked.

            "Well, look at yourself and Yami. It looks like someone had a busy morning." Jounouchi said. Yugi looked and Yami then blushed furiously. They were both naked. Both went back to their soul rooms and got on their usual clothing. Once they came out, the boys in the group grabbed Yami and took him in the opposite corner of the room. Yugi was with the girls. 

Boys side********

            "Yami how was it?" Jounouchi and Honda asked. The only reply from Yami was a smirk. Both boys were now cheering Yami on. Seto was a bit surprised. 

            "Good job, Yami. Now these two won't stop talking about you two."

            "At least I'm saving the best once we're married."

Girls side******** 

            "Was it fun, Yugi?" Mai asked.

            "Yeah and well I'm not going to say anymore of this."

            "I wish you a happy marriage." All the girls said.

******Normal POV

            Everyone settled down and left the hospital. They went to Yugi's house only to let the couple have a shower and change of clothes. Everyone else was waiting in the living room where they were having a chat of something. 

*Thanks, Y. Seto. I will do my best. We'll have kids, love Yugi, and will take care of Seto.

Kailyu: Some sort of cliffie I think. Sorry to all you who have read the scene!! I'm not really good at writing those types of scenes. Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba: Knock it off already!! Can't you stop complaining about everything?!?! 

Kailyu: Nope! ^o ^  *Glomps Kaiba tightly*

Kaiba: Let go!! *Tries to pry her off*

Kailyu: Never!! Review Please!! 


	10. Extra 1

I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, Vampire Hunter D., nor Morita Go's hairstyle.

            A/N- Okay let's see now oh this chapter is not actually part of this story. This chapter is just an extra to Halloween!! Don't be mad just enjoy this short one-shot extra I came up when I was listening to too much music, doing the main storyline in my head, and doing the Halloween pic at the same time! In this story we have only Yugi and Yami somewhere…

Kaiba: Where am I in this one-shot extra?

Kailyu: you're not showing up in this story so go away.

Kaiba: Fine. *Walks away*

Kailyu: Enjoy the somewhat comedy and romance! 

            Extra- Halloween 

            "Yami, where are we going?" Yugi asked. It was past ten p.m. and it was Halloween. Yugi had a sweet maid costume on that was a short fluffy black skirt with a tube top that was white and fluffy. She wore it with long knee length boots. Yami was a vampire but the costume looked like the one that came off Vampire Hunter D. It was all leather and his hair wasn't up like usual. It looked more like if it was Morita Go's hairstyle. (A/N- I love Go Morita! He is my favorite Japanese pop singer from V6!!) 

            "Somewhere." That's all he said to his lover and stopped walking. Yugi was a bit surprised to be at a club. This wasn't an ordinary club though. This is one of the most famous clubs in Japan. It was considered to be a strip club but Yugi doesn't know it yet. Hell, she doesn't even know why Yami brought her there in the first place. They went in and soon as they got to sit down, girls started to ask Yami to dance with them. He refused and held Yugi to show them that he was with her. They were disappointed, cursing at the girl who won Yami's heart. Yugi blushed. 

Yami ordered two drinks of vodka and they drank it. Yugi drank it a little fast which caused her to want more. Yami ordered again and again. Yugi went drunk. Yami was a little drunk but Yugi drank about eight glasses of vodka. She started to sing at first, which in Yami's opinion was hilarious. An hour passed and Yami was as drunk as Yugi now.

 The couple danced for a bit then they asked for a room. They were shown to a room and they closed and locked the door. It was just an ordinary room with couches and a small table. They entered and Yugi passed out from all the activities. Yami was laughing hysterically while putting her on the couch. He collapsed as well and both fell asleep.

Next Day***********

The couple awoke and they both had hangovers. They waited until that subsided. Yugi went to her lover and held him tightly till Yami told her to let go. She did and both left back to the game shop. Unknown to both was that it was five pm when they woke up…

End.

Kailyu: okay peoples, how was it?!?!?!  Tell me in the reviews and I know that this was late. Gomen!!

Kaiba: Now why was it late?

Kailyu: I was stuck and chapter 10 will be up soon! I promise that!

Kaiba: Whatever.       


	11. Preparations

I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

A/N- Sorry sorry it's slow. But school is annoying and even though I have these weird four-day weekends, I have a lot of homework. Also for those who are begging for the wedding, that won't be for a few more chapters. Please bare with me on that part.

Kailyu: Yami!! Don't bring cats into the story!!

Yami: Why? Cats are better than dogs!! Besides, I worship them!!

Kailyu: I know that you worship cats but I'm allergic to cats!!

Yami: Damn. 

Kailyu: Don't you even go near me either. You're covered in cat hair!!!

Yami: Fine.

Kaiba: Well at least I know what to do to annoy Kailyu!!

Kailyu: Don't you dare either!!

Kaiba: Damn. On to the fic!!

            Chapt. 10- 

            The couple entered and everyone was smiling. They knew what was going to happen. Soon they were literally pulled into the limo and were speeding across the streets. 

            "Where are we going?" The couple asked.

            "You'll see. Put these blindfolds on." The group said in unison as Shizuka gave Yugi hers and Y. Bakura gave Yami his. Yugi complied but Yami refused to put on any blindfolds. Kaiba rolled his eyes, pushed Yami down, and quickly tied the blindfold over Yami's eyes. What made it more interesting was that Yugi accidentally kicked Yami in a certain spot. Yami went into a fetal position and Yugi was saying sorry in the opposite direction and holding Jounouchi at the same time. Jounouchi placed Yugi in Yami's lap to make the situation a little better. Still, everyone was sweat dropping at the scene. 

            The limo stopped in front of a place and both were led inside. 

            "Okay!! You can take off your blindfolds now." The couple did and stared at where they were.

            "Exactly why are we here?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

            "Yami, you can't have a nice wedding without the proper requirements."

            "You guys are impatient aren't you? (A/N- so is everyone else that loves this story and me, the author!!!) I was going to ask Yugi about going to Egypt and get married there after 'something' but your Yami had to kidnap my lover."

            "Ra, Yami you better stop seducing your lover. You two are just ---," Y. Bakura's mouth was covered by his own lover!?!

            "Ryou!! What brings you here? I thought you were still in school." Y. Bakura held her tightly. He hasn't seen her for almost a year.

            "I got graduated early so here I am. What did I miss?" Ryou kissed Y. Bakura finally enjoying the pleasures that the two lovers missed. Yami rolled his eyes and gave a slight cough. The two broke and Y. Bakura quickly talked to his love, filling in what she missed. She gasped at first that sighed in relief. After that settled, Yami asked about the marriage in Egypt to Yugi. 

            "Yami, I don't think that would be such a good idea."

            "Please love. I want it so badly…" Yami hugged Yugi. She sighed and thought about it. If they get married there, the hard part would be the guests. Quickly she had an idea. 

            "Yami, how about we get married here and go to Egypt for the honeymoon?" Yami only nodded and held her more tightly. 

            "Only if you promise me that you will submit to me tonight in my soul room." Yami whispered in her ear. She blushed but then quickly nodded. 

            "The question still remains though, why are we exactly at the mall?"

            "Preparations." Seto filled in.

            "Whatever."

            "The boys are going to take Yami for his and the girls will take Yugi for hers. Split up and we'll meet at the main section of the mall." Honda said. They did so and went to their sections.

            Boy's Side----------

            The boys were talking and hope that Yami likes the tuxedos or else they will have a change of plan. Yami was a little sad about leaving his love again but thankfully the girls were with her so he felt somewhat safe. 

            Yami's POV-----

            I hope Yugi's all right. All I can hear is the constant bickering between Jounouchi and Honda. Something about getting something for us. I don't really know what but most of the time I just stared at the stores just wondering what the 'preparations' are. We walked past about six stores before something caught my eye. A rather interesting shop that smelled like a mixture of roses and other sweet smelling aromas that reminded me of my past. I stopped and entered the shop with curiosity.

            //Wow…this store is like being in a endless meadow of flowers.// He looked around and found some lubricants.

//Now I wonder if they have roses or strawberry…// Yami searched and saw the one he was thinking about. He couldn't make up his mind, so he bought both. He left and made a mad rush to find the others. 

Yugi's POV-----

"Mai are you sure about this?" She asked. They were already in wedding reception and were looking through some magazines for wedding dresses. Mai unfortunately looked through a custom made dress and found something really, well, interesting.

"Of course! What makes you think that it won't suit you in this?"

"Well, the dress has some pretty weird designs for it." 

"Oh well. Let's keep looking." The girls kept looking until suddenly…

"Atta!! This dress is perfect!" Yugi said in a cheery voice.

"Nani nani??" The girls looked at the dress and saw what sparked the soon-to-be bride. It was beautiful. Yami would definitely like this.

"Let's get this one." Yugi got it thanks to Kaiba. He told them that he would pay since they did save his life as well as Yugi's. The girls left that section and went to their meeting place.

Yami's group…

Yami found them and they were wondering where he went but they decided it was best not to ask. They entered and looked around. Sure there was a good amount of different tuxedos but Yami had his eye on a certain one. It was a white tuxedo with a barely hard to see designs on them. It looked as if Egyptians did this one. He smiled and decided to buy this one. After all…he was a pharaoh before. Maybe he'll be once more. They left and went towards their meeting place.     

 To be continued…

Kailyu- Sorry about that. It's just that the other fic I'm working on called 'Nani ga Yaritai!!' was stuck in my head due to that I was efficiently bored and well I couldn't come up with anything for this chapter. Gomen!! 

Kaiba- You're a baka. I hope you know that.

Kailyu- cries why can't you ever shut up for once and leave me alone.

Kaiba- Fine. leaves

Kailyu- Anyways R&R. You should already know the process. Also take a look at Nani ga Yaritai!! It's a cute story and a well done one. Unlike this one.               


	12. Author's note IMPORTANT!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! .. Great.What now?  
  
Kailyu: This story (which has been on hold like forever) will continue after a week of Summer vacation starts.  
  
Kaiba: And.?  
  
Kailyu: I would also like to thank my readers and reviewers for waiting and enjoying the story.  
  
Kaiba: AND.????  
  
Kailyu: What?  
  
Kaiba: You forgot already???  
  
Kailyu: *gets hit with a mallet* Now I know!! Yugi!!!  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Kailyu: Happy birthday!!! Today is after all, June sixth. *Gives out a present*  
  
Yugi: Thank you~~!! *Opens* ^_________^ A Yami and Seto plushie! How cute!!  
  
Kailyu: ^-_-^ don't wonder.  
  
Kaiba: Here Yugi. *Gives out a present*  
  
Yugi: Thank you~~!! *Opens* O.O A blue eyes white dragon?!?!  
  
Kaiba: . wait.who switched the cards!?!  
  
Yami: I did. ^__________^ Happy birthday Aibou. *Gives a present*  
  
Yugi: Thank you~~!! *Opens* Yami you shouldn't have!!  
  
~~End~~  
  
Figure out what Yugi gets and I'll um.um.give you a cookie!! If you live on Okinawa. 


End file.
